Since fire accidents usually take place to cause power failure in a building in the nighttime, it is difficult for stranded victims to escape from the scene in the dark, resulting in casualties.
According to the currently effective fire regulations for buildings, illumination equipments and guiding lamps for illumination during power failure are required be installed only in the evacuation routes such as exits or stairwells, as shown in FIG. 1. Nevertheless, such fire regulations are insufficient because the heavy smoke may block the lines of sight of the victims. Moreover, these illumination equipments and guiding lamps may be damaged by the fire to hinder the victims from fleeing for their lives.
On the other hand, since the illumination equipments and guiding lamps disposed at specific positions at the exits or in the evacuation route are powered by batteries, these illumination equipments and guiding lamps may be malfunctional due to failure or electricity insufficiency of batteries if the batteries are not regularly checked or replaced.
In view of the above, Taiwan Patent No. I269850 discloses a technology using a fluid to drive power generating devices to rotate and thus generate electricity to power up illumination equipments. Accordingly, such power generating devices can be disposed on firefighting water nozzles so that the power generating devices can be driven by water from the water nozzles to rotate and thus generate electricity to power up illumination equipments disposed on the firefighting water nozzles when fire accidents occur. Therefore, the victims can escape from the scene of fire under the guidance of light from the illumination equipments powered up by the water nozzles arranged as an array disposed on the ceiling. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,298 discloses a sprinkler system having a water-powered generator with axial and radial blades rotating to provide electricity for illumination elements. However, most components disposed in the sprinkler system easily rust because the sprinkler system has a water nozzle having a high-pressure hydraulic source so that the components disposed therein are immersed in water. Moreover, verdigris appears on the windings of the generator to adversely affect power generating efficiency and the operation of the water sprinkling element to provide illumination.